Tu es complètement fou
by Solealuna
Summary: Il la voulait. Elle le voulait. Ils etaient fous. Et si, après tout, elle disait oui ?


**Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous et a toutes ^^ je profite d'une journée avec internet pour poster ce OS que j'avais dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu LES photos... Pas besoin de rappeler de quoi ça parle hum ? ;) **

**Alors je voulais remercier ma jum, Sarah d'émeraude qui m'a gentiment corrigé aussi vite que l'éclair ^^ alors que je l'ai incendié pour ses fictions, la pauvre... Ba elle s'en remettra ;)**

**Alors j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas a commenter et a laisser vos avis, négatif ou positif, on grandit de ses erreurs !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Courir. Sans s'arrêter, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal mais elle les ignorait, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Impossible. C'était impossible que ce soit arrivé. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Ils étaient la, tous les deux, et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire, alors elle ne faisait que suivre son instinct et elle courait. Elle fuyait.  
Elle reposa son dos et sa tête à un des murs près d'elle et reprit sa respiration mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Des petites tâches de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux à cause de la lumière  
Elle tourna en dérapant légèrement, au bord de l'asphyxie. Ses poumons la brûlaient de l'intérieur comme un brasier ardent. Elle était à bout de nerfs et son monde semblait tourner et se jouer d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tant elle avait couru. Arrivée là où elle voulait aller, elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Kate se tenait devant sa meilleure amie, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux humides et le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
-Kate, qu'est ce qu'il se passe qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Lanie... Je...  
Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer dans quelle situations elle se trouvait ? Comment Lanie pourrait-elle l'aider à gérer ça, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire encore elle même !  
-Lanie... Je trouve plus les alliances !  
-Quoi ?  
-Je les ai cherchées partout, et je ne les trouve nulle part !  
-Mais bon sang Sweety c'est moi qui les aies tes alliances ! GOD, mais regarde dans quel état tu as mis ta robe et ta coiffure ! Viens t'asseoir immédiatement !  
Kate n'écoutait plus sa meilleure amie tant elle était rassurée. Elle sortit de ses pensées et leva les pans de sa robe blanche qui traînaient par terre pour dévoiler ses petits pieds dans ses chaussures blanches.  
-Oh girl, ne me dis pas que tu as parcouru tout l'hôtel avec tes chaussures !  
-Mais je n'avais pas retenu ton numéro de chambre !  
-Bon assez bavardé, je dois arranger ta coiffure avant le grand moment.  
Kate s'assit devant le miroir et laissa Lanie l'arranger sa coiffure et remettre les boucles, les pinces et les accroches en place.  
-Lanie, c'est dans moins d'une heure je n'y arriverais jamais !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Tout se passera bien, après tout tu te maries avec Castle !  
La détective sourit en se regardant dans le miroir. Sa robe avait été brodée avec goût, et sa coiffe, une fois arrangée, était digne des plus belles mariées du monde. Lanie s'assit à côté de son amie et lui sourit.  
-Arrête de stresser. Tu veux qu'on fasse l'inventaire ?  
-S'il te plaît...  
-Ton objet vieux ?  
Elle montra la bague de sa mère qui pendait gracieusement dans son décolleté. Comme ça, c'était comme si elle était là le jour de son mariage.  
-Ton objet neuf ?  
Elle releva sa robe et montra un bracelet de cheville argenté acheté pour l'occasion, avec un minuscule cœur qui reposait sur sa peau.  
-Ton objet bleu ?  
Elle lui montra les boucles d'oreilles en turquoise quelle avait mises et qui renvoyaient de petits éclats bleus qui s'accordaient avec les tons de sa robe.  
-Et pour finir ton objet emprunté.  
Elle sourit et montra le ruban qui trônait dans son dos qu'elle avait emprunté à Alexis, car il venait d'une de ses petites robes de fête quelle portait étant enfant.  
-Alors tu vois bien que tout est à sa place, et que tu n'as rien oublié. Tu te souviens du nom du marié ?  
-Je m'appelle pas Ross Geller !  
Elles rirent toutes les deux et à ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-C'est Alexis ! Kate n'est pas dans sa chambre !  
-C'est normal elle est là, entre, il n'y a personne avec toi ?  
-Non.  
Alexis arriva dans sa robe identique à celle que portait Lanie, dans des tons mauve, arrivant jusqu'aux genoux.  
-Oh Kate, tu es tellement magnifique...  
-Merci Alexis, mais tu es très belle aussi.  
-Sauf que c'est pas mon mariage aujourd'hui.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la regarda sous toutes les coutures.  
-Alors...prête ?  
-Il faut bien...  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et la voix de Jim Beckett s'éleva dans le couloir.  
-Katie tu es la ?  
-Oui Papa, tu peux entrer.  
Jim ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et entra cherchant sa chère fille du regard. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes. Voir sa petite fille qui allait unir sa vie a celui d'un autre. Elle était rayonnante dans sa robe haute couture, et ses petits objets qui allaient lui porter bonheur selon la tradition.  
-Oh ma Katie... Tu es éblouissante...  
Il s'avança vers elle et la serra contre lui et retint ses larmes devant l'émotion qu'il avait dans son cœur.  
-Papa tu as promis que tu ne pleurerais pas...  
-Ma chérie... Je suis désolé.. C'est juste, que j'aurais tellement aimé que ta mère soit là pour ce grand moment...  
-Elle est la Papa. Elle a toujours été là...  
Elle retint ses larmes et une musique retentit dans le hall, annonçant que l'heure avait sonné. Tous ceux dans la chambre descendirent et Kate prit le bouquet de lys dans ses mains. Elle respira un bon coup et attendit à son tour de s'avancer sur la grande allée.  
Castle, stressé comme jamais, tripotait le bout de son beau costume sur mesure. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle regrette son engagement, et qu'elle parte avant la cérémonie, comme dans de nombreux films. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère, vêtue d'une très belle robe, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Richard, tout va bien se passer.  
-Tu n'as pas dit ça pendant les deux premiers mariages !  
-Et j'ai eu raison. Mais là je sais que tu as fait le bon choix mon fils.  
-Merci maman.  
Il sourit et prit le bras de sa mère avant de s'avancer devant l'autel. Tous ses amis étaient présents, ainsi que quelques membres de sa famille, et il avait pris la liberté d'inviter la famille de Montgomery et celle de Gates, ainsi que quelques familles que le NYPD avait aidé pendant les 5 années où il était avec Kate sur ces affaires. Il s'avançait lentement, prenant soin d'enregistrer chaque détails pour qu'ils restent à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.  
Il arriva devant le maire, qui avait été invité pour présider la cérémonie, ce qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir. L'hôtel était entouré par des dizaines voir des centaines de photographes et journalistes qui attendaient pour avoir LA photo du mariage le plus attendu de l'année. Mais Castle oublia ça au moment ou Alexis arriva aux bras de Ryan, le premier témoin, pour remonter l'allée. Il la trouva magnifique et pria pour que le jour ou elle se mariera, il serait là pour monter l'allée a ses côtés... Lanie arriva à son tour, aux bras du deuxième témoin, Esposito, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, il murmura quelques mots a l'oreille de sa douce partenaire, et cette dernière rougit et le réprima d'un sourire.  
Quand chacun eut prit sa place de chaque côté, la marche nuptiale envahit l'allée fleurie, et tous les convives se levèrent et se tournèrent pour voir la mariée arriver, aux bras de son père, dans une magnifique robe blanche, un bouquet de Lys dans les mains, les yeux brillants. Castle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir en grand, complètement retourné par la beauté de sa promise. Sa future femme. Celle avec qui il voulait finir ses jours, vieillir, et avoir des enfants puis des petits enfants. Elle était là, rayonnante, prête à se donner tout entière à lui, pauvre mortel devant la grâce divine.  
Elle arriva devant lui, et son père l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Martha. Kate le regarda de son regard brillant et elle rougit devant l'intensité d'amour qu'il avait dans ses yeux.  
-Tu es... Parfaite Kate.  
-Tu n'es pas mal non plus...  
Ils se sourirent et leurs yeux se plongèrent,l'un dans l'autre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et le monde autour d'eux disparut dans le brouillard. Ils oublièrent la cérémonie, plongés dans le turquoise et l'émeraude de leurs yeux. Le courant d'énergie entre eux pouvait se voir à des centaines de kilomètres et ce fut comme si, en ce moment où ils étaient sur le point d'unir leurs vies, ils se redécouvraient, partageant tout par les yeux. Ils ne sortirent de ce moment qu'à l'instant où le maire se racla la gorge.  
-Est ce qu'on peut commencer ? Il faudrait pas que vous fassiez votre lune de miel ici même !  
L'assemblée rit pendant que Kate se cachait le visage dans son bouquet. Le maire reprit son sérieux et commença.  
-Amis, famille, nous sommes rassemblés ici en cette belle journée pour unir cet homme, et cette femme, par les liens sacrés du mariage. Je connais Richard depuis longtemps, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi comblé que depuis qu'il suit le NYPD dans ses enquêtes, et qu'il a trouvé sa muse, qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis trop de temps. Et maintenant qu'il va l'épouser, je voudrais, de notre part a tous, vous souhaiter de manière officielle tous nos vœux de bonheur.  
Les deux futurs mariés hochèrent la tête pour le remercier et se replongèrent dans leurs contemplations  
-Nous allons maintenant demander aux mariés d'échanger leurs vœux respectifs. Katherine, à vous l'honneur.  
Elle hocha la tête en soufflant un bon coup, et donna son bouquet a Lanie prostrée derrière elle, pendant que Alexis lui tendait ses vœux. Elle avait mis du temps à les écrire, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie, et qu'elle n'avait pas tous les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait avec lui. Elle déplia le papier et commença à lire en regardant son écrivain à intervalles réguliers.  
-Rick, tu sais, avec le temps, que je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi avec les mots. Je m'en sors bien mieux avec des gestes, des actions, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le fait d'écrire ne pas paru si compliqué que ça. Car tout ce que j'ai écrit, a été écrit pour toi.  
Les yeux bleus de son amour ne la quittaient pas une seconde, de peur que cette cérémonie ne soit qu'un rêve de plus, et qu'elle ne disparaisse. Pourtant elle était bien là, dans la plus belle robe du monde, se déclarant à lui.  
-Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, je t'ai trouvé insupportable. Présomptueux, insolent, et bourré d'un ego que je pensais impossible à contenir dans tes chevilles.  
L'assemblée rit, et même le marié ne se vexa pas, car il savait que c'était vrai.  
-Tu connais ma réaction, quand j'ai su que tu voulais nous suivre, moi et mon équipe, sur nos enquêtes. Je ne voulais pas. Mais tu as bien fait de t'accrocher, car sans ça, je serais passée à côté de la plus formidable aventure de ma vie : celle de tout partager avec quelqu'un qui me comprend et me complète. Avec toi, j'ai trouvé un collègue, un ami, un confident, un allié, un sauveur, un amant, et un homme que j'aime au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer.  
Elle prit une inspiration pour continuer, car elle sentait sa force partir peu a peu. Elle avait mis tant d'elle a l'intérieur de ce discours..  
-Après la mort de ma mère, j'ai été détruite, anéantie, et je m'étais jurée de ne plus aimer pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. Mais maintenant que je vis avec toi, tu as su, pierre par pierre me reconstruire et me réapprendre a aimer. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je veux passer... Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à te remercier de l'avoir fait, d'avoir été têtu, et de ne jamais m'avoir lâchée, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes. Malgré nos différences, tout ce que je peux voir en cet instant, c'est l'avenir qui s'ouvre devant nous, et que je ne veux partager qu'avec toi.  
Elle plia son papier et déglutit en sentant la boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle releva les yeux pour voir ceux pleins de larmes de celui qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient brillants et remplis d'amour comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.  
Le silence se fit avant que le maire ne se racle la gorge pour reprendre constance après cette séquence émotion.  
-Richard, à toi. Même si je sais pas si tu peux faire mieux que ça !  
L'écrivain eut un petit rire bref et se tourna vers Ryan qui tenait le papier qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Il le déplia et en regardant sa future femme, il se lança.  
-Kate, au moment ou je t'ai vue, dans ton uniforme et que tu m'as montré ton insigne, j'ai su que tu étais différente. J'ai d'abord été attiré par ta beauté, et même aujourd'hui je pense que tu es la plus belle femme dans ce bas monde. Mais au fil des années, et des enquêtes, tu t'es peu à peu ouverte à moi. Tes cheveux ont poussé, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et ton sourire est devenu de plus en plus présent sur ton visage. Et je suis si heureux d'en être la cause !  
Kate le réprima d'un sourire et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de continuer.  
-J'ai cherché, pendant de longues années la femme qui m'accompagnera jusqu'à la fin, qui m'épaulera, et qui sera là pour moi. Et tu es cette femme Kate. Tu es ma muse, ma moitié, mon ying et mon yang a la fois. J'ai déjà eu deux mariages avant toi, mais je n'ai jamais autant travaillé pour le réussir. Car je veux réussir avec toi, comme on a toujours tout réussi ensemble.  
On a arrêté des criminels, on a sauvé des vies, on s'est sauvés la vie, on a résolu l'affaire de ta mère... On a vécu tant d'horreurs, on ne peut vivre que du meilleur maintenant.  
Il respira un coup, pendant que ses mains tremblaient.  
-Kate, tu es un ange dans ma vie, tu as éclairé mon brouillard, et tu m'as fait connaître le bonheur que je désespérais de trouver. Par ton sourire, ton rire, et ton caractère, tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur, un homme prêt a se donner corps et âme, rien que pour me réveiller a tes cotes pour le restant de ma vie. Rien ne nous séparera jamais, même pas la mort. Je t'aime, plus que ma vie, et je te suivrai où tu iras. Always.  
Quoi de meilleur mot que le leur pour conclure son discours ? Kate se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'assemblée avait d'ailleurs du mal à retenir leurs sanglots. Le maire, se redressant, toussota.  
-Si quelqu'un ici présent est assez fou pour s'opposer a cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.  
Et bien entendu, personne ne dit rien et il put continuer.  
-Je vais maintenant... Vous faire échanger les serments. Katherine Hougton Beckett, voulez-vous prendre Richard Alexander Rodgers, car aujourd'hui il m'a demandé de l'appeler ainsi, pour légitime époux, de l'aimer et de le soutenir, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Kate regarda l'homme en face d'elle et dans une assurance qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, elle répondit.  
-Oui, je le veux.  
Toute l'assemblée eut un son de bonheur qui retentit dans la salle, et Richard sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.  
-Richard Alexander Rodgers, voulez vous prendre Katherine Hougton Beckett pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer et de la combler, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
-Oui, je le veux plus que tout.  
Le maire et l'assemblée sourirent, pendant que certains pleuraient. Il demanda ensuite aux témoins et demoiselles d'honneur de transmettre les alliances aux amoureux. Kate passa la plus grosse au doigt de Rick avant que celui lui ne fasse la même chose avec une bague plus petite mais encore plus belle. Leurs mains ne se séparèrent pas après ce geste.  
-Je vous déclare à présent mari, et femme. Richard, tu en meurs d'envie, tu peux embrasser la mariée.  
-Si tu savais...  
Le marié se pencha et embrassa avec tout son amour celle qui était maintenant sa femme. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent se mêlant à leurs larmes de joie. La foule explosa littéralement, applaudissant à tout rompre, pendant que leurs corps se collèrent l'un a l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent ils gardèrent leurs yeux en connexion, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
-Je t'aime tellement Kate...  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
Il la serra contre lui et respira son parfum, et ses grandes mains passèrent sur le tissu de la robe.  
-Tu es divine... Cette robe...  
-Elle te plaît ?  
-J'ai tellement hâte de te le prouver pendant la lune de miel...  
Elle frissonna et resta un petit moment dans ses bras, alors que les témoins s'impatientaient. Castle prit le bras de Kate et ils descendirent l'allée sous les jets de fleurs et de riz. Arrivée au bout, Kate fit dos au public et jeta son bouquet en arrière. Ce dit bouquet atterrit dans les bras de Lanie qui poussa un cri de joie en se tournant vers Javier, complètement sonné. Puis il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.  
-Je crois qu'elle vient de ruiner ma demande en mariage.  
La métisse ouvrit de grands yeux mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassait déjà avec fougue, laissant tomber le bouquet au milieu. Kate sourit pour son amie pendant que Castle l'embrassait sur l'oreille.  
-Et si on s'enfuyait ?  
-Que.. Quoi ? Mais Rick, la fête et...  
-Martha s'occupe de tout, on a prévu de fêter ça a notre retour de voyage de Noces.  
-Tu es fou a lier.  
-C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as épousé non ?  
Elle rit et finalement lui prit la main, lui montrant la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en lui. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel où ils avaient célébré leur mariage par la cour arrière, et purent partir en voiture sans que les journalistes ne puissent les voir et les suivre.  
-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ou nous allons ?  
-Je peux te dire ou nous passons la nuit.  
-Dis toujours.  
-Dans notre maison aux Hamptons.  
-Notre ?  
-Et oui ma chère en te mariant avec moi, tu hérites de la moitié de tous mes biens.  
-Mais..c'est complètement fou ! Je ne peux pas..  
-Kate... Tu as accepté de passer le restant de tes jours avec le pauvre chanceux que je suis. Je peux t'offrir ça.  
Kate essaya de le faire changer d'avis pendant la moitié du trajet puis finalement, elle laissa tomber et profita de la douce brise et du soleil qui commençait à disparaître derrière les collines. Quand ils arrivèrent, les lumières étaient déjà allumées et des roses avaient été éparpillées sur l'allée. Richard sourit et profitant de la surprise de sa femme, il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, comme le veut la coutume. Kate profita de ce moment et déposa de tendres baisers dans le cou de son mari. Il la monta au premier étage, ou elle redécouvrit la chambre où elle avait passé de si bons moments en sa compagnie. Il l'allongea sur le lit et se coucha sur elle alors que ses lèvres commençaient a suçoter la peau de son cou, la faisant gémir comme jamais.  
-Mme Castle...  
Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et elle s'empressa de défaire sa cravate alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient.  
-Dis le moi encore...  
-Mme Castle... Kate Castle...  
Elle gémit alors que la main de Rick se glissait sous la soie de sa robe pour caresser sa peau bouillante de ses cuisses.  
-Kate... Kate... Kate !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois avant de comprendre ou elle était. Elle n'était pas dans la chambre de Castle pendant leur lune de miel. Elle était assise sur la balançoire, regardant Castle, alors qu'il était à genoux et lui tendait la bague...  
-Kate... S'il te plaît dis quelque chose n'importe quoi, parce que tu m'inquiètes et je commence à avoir une crampe...  
Elle secoua la tête et se leva, les jambes tremblantes, alors qu'elle faisait signe à Rick de la suivre dans son mouvement. Ses yeux pénètrent son regard et elle trembla.  
-Kate... Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux.  
-Tu es complètement fou Rick...  
Le visage de l'écrivain se ferma et sa main tomba. Mais contre toute attente, elle lui prit la main et la remonta en souriant.  
-Mais la plupart des gens bien le sont. Et c'est pour ça que je t'épouse.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et Kate profita de sa surprise pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa aller et soupira de bien être. Leurs bouche se séparèrent de quelques millimètres.  
-Alors... C'est un oui ?  
-Oui.

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'attends chaque remarque et chaque compliment ave impatience, ne soyez pas radin c'est mon seul salaire ! ^^ bonne vacances a tous !**


End file.
